


Lonely No More

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [97]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Nerves are normal for a first date. Especially, if that first date happens to be with someone unexpected.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Make the Dust Fly [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780177
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: My Sweet Valentine





	Lonely No More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squarepeg72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/gifts).



> This was written for SquarePeg72 for the Draco's Den My Sweet Valentine event. II hope that you love it! Happy reading! xxDustNight 
> 
> Huge thank you to starrnobella for reading this over and to GaeilgeRua for allowing me the use of her Grammarly subscription to read this over. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: Pepper Imps + Blind Date, "Relationships in general make people a bit nervous. It's about trust. Do I trust you enough to go there?" Neil LaBute, banter, first kiss

Loki nervously paced the entryway at the Avengers facility. He had a lot riding on this evening… Mostly his pride. After choosing to remain on Midgard, he'd settled for behaving rather than causing chaos. It was difficult, but Thor suggested dating as a way to temper his need to be mischievously harmful. Having no other option, Loki allowed Thor and Hermione to set him up with a witch, but now he was having second thoughts.

Could someone care for him? He'd never been the most benevolent of beings, and the thought of caring for another was terrifying. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Loki noted that his date was five minutes late. Perhaps, she'd changed her mind after hearing who he was and what he had done. Upstairs, he could hear the voice of the others who lived here… They had red on the ledger, but it was nothing compared to his. Hopefully, his date would learn to understand his misguided past...

Hands trembling slightly, Pansy smoothed out the fabric of her cocktail dress. She was currently staring at the foreboding front of the Avengers facility as she contemplated whether or not she was going to go through with this night. Hermione had set her up on a blind date, and she wasn't yet sure it was a good idea. Everyone who dwelled in that building had powers or skills beyond what she could imagine. To put it lightly, they were dangerous.

Not to say she wasn't dangerous in her own right. She was a skilled witch, who knew how to brew a Draught of Living Death so perfect that it took you months to recover fully. Getting involved with an Avenger, though, that was a new adventure altogether. Taking a deep breath and letting it out in a huff, Pansy decided to suck it up and go on with the date.

Reaching into her pocket, she grabbed a Pepper Imp and popped it into her mouth. Immediately, smoke began to billow out of her ears as the magical candy freshened her breath. There was no guarantee that her date would kiss her, but if he did, then she wanted to be ready. Confident now, she strode forward, her heels clicking on the pavement, and hit the buzzer.

Loki turned at the sound of the door buzzer, his stomach doing flips as his hand reached for the handle to the door. He knew he was supposed to check the security camera before opening the door, but he was too nervous for that. If he paused for any longer, surely he would change his mind entirely. Flinging open the door, his emerald eyes went wide at the sight of the dark-haired witch before him. It wasn't so much that her beautiful appearance took him by surprise, it was the smoke lightly wafting from her ears.

"Er-" he began, cocking his head to the side, "are you alright? You appear to be smoking."

Forgetting the Pepper Imp, she plastered her hands over her ears. "Oh, how awful… It's an after effect of some magical candy I had earlier." Slightly embarrassed, Pansy held out her hand. "Sorry about that. I'm Pansy. I'm here to see Loki," she said in a rush as she eyed up the tall, dark-haired man in front of her. She had a feeling he knew who this man was, but couldn't quite place him.

Loki took her hand and brought it to his lips, enjoying the way her cheeks flushed at the gesture. When he'd lowered it, he said, "You're in luck. I am Loki; it's nice to finally meet you, Pansy."

Already, Pansy was in a whirlwind. In front of her was Loki, and from what little she knew of him, he used to be a 'bad guy.' Wanting to be careful, but trusting Hermione's judgement, Pansy let her guard down if only a little. "It's nice to meet you too. Hermione has told me much about you."

Loki chuckled, as he stepped outside and shut the door. "All horrible I am sure," he replied as he guided her down the driveway toward where a chauffeured car was waiting to take them into the city.

"Not all horrible, no," Pansy said as the chauffeur opened the door. "But she was truthful in her information."

"I expect no less from her," Loki said as he helped Pansy into the sleek car. Her ears were still slightly smoking, and he couldn't help but bite back a grin as she tried to ebb the flow. "She is known for her exuberant knowledge."

"She's always been that way," Pansy said with a snicker. "We used to make fun of her, but now she is one of my best friends."

"Rogers seems to enjoy her, as do the others," Loki noted and then frowned. "But enough about Hermione; I wish to learn more about you."

Pansy's eyes widened at that, her heart fluttering at the same time. She leaned a bit closer to Loki in the backseat of the car, thankful for the Pepper Imp earlier. Maybe this date would go well after all. It had been such a long time since a man was solely focused on her and her alone. Taking a deep breath, Pansy launched into a discussion with her date.

* * *

They had dinner at L'Artusi and then took a walk around Central Park before deciding on a carriage ride. Throughout the evening, they talked amicably about their lives, including both the good and bad aspects. Pansy was curious to hear about Loki's past, even though it was a bit dark. Loki was further intrigued by Pansy's magical abilities and career as a clothing designer for witches and wizards.

By the time they made their way back to the Avengers facility both felt as if they'd known each other far longer than the four or so hours that they'd spent together this evening. As the chauffeur dropped them at the door, Loki hurried to help Pansy from the vehicle. Clearing his throat, he held tight to her hand.

"Would you like to come inside for something to drink before heading back home?" he asked, his heart pounding behind his ribs. He desperately didn't want this night to end but knew it may seem awfully forward to him to ask her after a first date.

"That might be nice," Pansy agreed and then frowned. "Will others be around?" As much as she enjoyed Hermione's boyfriend, Steve, she didn't really want to get to know everyone else right now. Tonight she just wanted to spend time getting to know Loki and then go home and gush to Hermione and Ginny about her date before finishing up some designs before bed.

"We can sneak in the back and find one of the sitting rooms," Loki explained, still holding her hand. He used this to gently tug her around the building's side, where the service entrance was located. His nimble fingers entered the proper codes, and then they were in a hallway.

"This is a bit sketchy," Pansy muttered, but she was all smiles.

"I tend to find the best ways to get around without others knowing," Loki said, smirking again. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Pansy was okay before beginning to lead her down the hall. "I'll have to tell you of all the ways I used to get in and out of Asgard before it was destroyed."

"I have no doubt that you were quite sneaky," Pansy replied and then chuckled. "I do recall Ginny telling me a story Thor had shared about the two of you escaping through a crack in the mountain."

"One of many, my dear," Loki said, and then flinched. He wasn't sure they were yet at the point where it was okay to call her such things, even if they were only playing. When she said nothing to correct him, he relaxed once more.

Sitting in the small room off the kitchen, Loki and Pansy continued their conversation from the car. "I'll be sincere," Pansy said, tucking a piece of her short, dark hair behind an ear. "I was completely nervous about coming on this date tonight."

"Nervous?" Loki asked, eyes narrowing in interest. "Why were you nervous?"

"It's been a while since I allowed anyone to set me up on a date," Pansy replied with a shrug. "Plus, I'm not the easiest person to get along with most days. I'm pretty blunt and a bit dark and twisted."

CHecking, Loki carded his fingers through Pansy hair, competing undoing the hair from behind her ear in the process. He was sure she didn't mind when her eyes fluttered, and she leaned into the gesture. "I too was nervous about this evening, but it has turned out to be one of my best yet here on Midgard."

Pansy hummed in reply and then reached into her pocket. She was hoping for a goodnight kiss at this point, so she popped another Pepper Imp into her mouth, forgetting the effects once more. When the smoke began, and Loki's eyes went wide, she groaned and grabbed for her ears as she jumped to her feet. "Damn it. I forgot about the smoke."

Loki rose with her, holding back laughter. Gently taking hold of Pansy' 's wrists, Loki lowered her hands from her ears. "Do not be embarrassed. I find it adorable."

"Really?" Pansy asked, as the smoke relented and the Pepper Imp melted on her tongue.

"I find it utterly fascinating, and the way you cheeks flush…" Here, Loki trailed off, afraid that perhaps he's spoken out of line. This was the first date and from his understanding, being intimate was something that came later for Midgardians. Most of the time. From his brother's tales, he and Ginny had wasted no time before sleeping together.

"What about my cheeks?" Pansy said before she was able to stop herself. If Loki was fascinated with her, it was nothing compared to how she was beginning to feel about the mischievous god.

Pansy stared up into Loki's face, praying to what gods were out there that he would get the hint and bloody kiss her already. Luckily, she didn't have to wait long. Loki smirked, obviously taking the hint before tugging her close by the wrists. A second later, her own eyes fluttered shut as his lips caressed hers, the tip of his tongue teasing to be allowed to go further.

With a moan, she allowed him access, her body warming despite the coolness of his touch. Loki eagerly explored her mouth, tasting her and learning precisely what she enjoyed. His hands roamed down her back, moving low to cup her bottom and pull her closer before settling on her hips. When at long last the kiss drew to a natural close, Pansy was panting and flush with a fever she hadn't felt in quite some time.

"That was some first kiss," she noted, chest heaving as desire continued to pool in her lower belly.

"It doesn't have to end there," Loki said, clearly as aroused as she was if the bulge pressing into her hips was anything to go by. "I wish not to offend you, but if you are willing and open to the idea, my room is not far from here."

Wetting her lips, Pansy contemplated the proposal. Did she trust Loki enough not to break her heart as her last lover had done? Only… If she never took that leap of faith, she would eventually wind up alone. Something in her gut told her Loki was as interested in taking this further as she was, and so, already planning to spend the night, Pansy grabbed Loki by the neck and tugged him in for another kiss.

This time she ended the kiss, but only to whisper heatedly in his ear. "Show me to your room, then. I don't think it's time for this night to end just yet."

With a growl that nearly made her come apart right there, Loki swept Pansy into his arms and hurried them to his room. If the other Avengers who dwelled in the facility didn't know they were there, they surely would by the morning. Loki and Pansy spent the night getting to know each other in every way possible, and they were not quiet about it. By the time the sun finally rose on a new day, they had fallen asleep in each other's arms utterly content and trusting that this was what was meant to be for both of them. They would be lonely no more.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
